


Our Love (So Badly Disguised)

by zodiaclino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zodiaclino/pseuds/zodiaclino
Summary: "Felix was an angel; a comforting presence sent from the heavens straight into Chan’s open arms, and he couldn’t be more thankful.He wanted to worship the younger - to kiss him all over and make pretty marks bloom against freckled skin, to stake his claim, for the whole world to see what a wonderful man he got to call his, and his only.But marks were not allowed."Or:Chan was feeling particularly restless the day before a concert, and his boyfriend is more than willing to help take his mind off of things.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 14
Kudos: 199





	Our Love (So Badly Disguised)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!  
> my sleep-deprived mind noticed [this](https://twitter.com/Iinospresso/status/1330791010889297921?s=20) tiny little detail on felix's ab-reveal from the concert yesterday and... I had a lot of thoughts about it.
> 
> this is a very spur of the moment thing and kind of messy, I apologise for any spelling/grammar mistakes in advance!

There was no denying that the rapid approach of a concert always brought a very specific type of feeling with it; nervous energy which had Chan pacing the dorms at an hour much too late to still be up the day before a big performance.

The other boys had turned in for the night quite a while ago, most of them moving to their respective rooms while some others sneaked into beds that weren’t their own. After all, it was no secret that some of them were a little more deeply involved with each other than they were with the rest, opting to crash with whoever it was they fancied on most evenings.

Chan had been only vaguely paying attention when Changbin wished him goodnight earlier, now remembering that the younger had disappeared behind a different door than the one to his own bedroom. The rapper most likely had gone to cuddle up with Seungmin in the younger's bunk, instead.

Which, quite fortunately, left his own boyfriend, Felix, to have his room all to himself that night. 

As Chan’s mind now travelled to the blond in question, he started to wonder about different ways to get rid of the restlessness in his body.

Maybe Felix was still awake?

The older boy didn’t want to disturb him - his little sunshine deserved every moment of rest he could get - but the mere thought of possibly being able to blow off some steam together saw Chan steadily approaching his boyfriend’s room.

Equal amounts of relief and worry rushed through his system once he opened the door to Felix’s bedroom, the sight he was greeted with one all too familiar.

The younger was securely tucked into bed beneath heavy sheets, his soft features illuminated by the glow of his phone, an unfamiliar tune filling the room as small fingers tapped away at the screen. He must have been playing some new mobile game he had found out about online.

The blond didn’t even look up from his spot on the bed, too immersed in his game to care about who had just entered his space - or, he either already knew exactly who did.

Chan decided to approach the boy, making just enough noise as not to startle Felix in case he really wasn’t aware of his presence.

“Hey, baby.”, the older said, his voice sounding just a little too loud compared to the quiet tune of the game currently being played from his boyfriend’s phone. “Got room for one more?”

Wordlessly, Felix scooted his body closer to the wall, effectively making space for the brunet to lay down next to him. Chan was quick to take up the silent offer, gently lifting the covers before sliding in alongside his lover. He couldn’t help but immediately be drawn to the younger’s warmth, closing the gap between their bodies by pressing his chest against the blond’s side.

The dancer instinctively adjusted to Chan's bigger form now next to him, lifting his arm to make room for the elder to comfortably lay his head on his chest, before looping it around his back to grip at his phone once again.

Despite how heartwarming it was to see Felix welcome him into his space so willingly, the nervous energy thrumming through his veins didn’t cease. He wanted - no, _needed_ \- the other’s undivided attention.

Instead of trying to talk against the wall that was Felix focused on a videogame, Chan decided to try and garner the younger’s interest through his actions.

He took advantage of his head’s resting spot on the blond’s chest, twisting his neck and arching upwards in order to start planting feather-light kisses against the soft skin of his lover’s collarbones - currently conveniently peeking out from the top of his sleep-shirt.

Felix shivered a little from the unexpected touch, a soft sigh escaping his plump lips but his eyes never straying from the dimmed screen of his phone.

He had to step up his game, Chan decided.

The light brush of soft, fluttering kisses against skin was soon replaced by a much more suggestive drag of lips, Chan's hot mouth steadily travelling further up the blond’s neck. The sensation had Felix squirming in his spot, his concentration on the game slipping steadily with every passing second of feeling his boyfriend’s wet lips against his sensitive skin.

“Channie.”, the younger breathed out lowly. “What’s this about?”

The brunet only hummed against his lover’s skin, snaking a hand across a firm abdomen and squeezing lightly at Felix’s waist. His own breathing sounded shaky to his ears, the restlessness about tomorrow's concert mixing with the growing feeling of anticipation, as he imagined all the things he’d like to do to the other boy. He pressed his body even closer, the action causing his clothed, half-erect cock to rub against the meat of his boyfriend’s thigh.

Sighing deeply, Felix finally gave up on trying to keep playing his game, locking his phone and reaching over the brunet to safely put the device onto his nightstand. 

His hand returned shortly, now finding purchase in Chan’s brown locks, threading his fingers through the strands to tug lightly as he let the older boy indulge in him for a little while.

“Feeling nervous about tomorrow?”. He could feel the younger’s deep voice vibrate against his lips where they were still trailing kisses into the flushed skin of his neck. Chan, again, decided not to respond, earning a more firm tug on his hair in the process.

Another sigh left Felix’s pretty lips, the slight tremble to it giving away that the younger was much more affected by the elder’s ministrations than he was willing to show - a minor detail the brunet would have surely missed, did he not know his lover like the back of his own hand.

Chan could feel the soothing touch of slim fingers scratching against his scalp when his boyfriend decided to speak up again. “You don’t have to worry so much, babe. They’re going to love it.”, he spoke quietly, his voice a mere rumble under the brunet’s incessant lips. “They absolutely will.”

Felix was an angel; a comforting presence sent from the heavens straight into Chan’s open arms, and he couldn’t be more thankful.

He wanted to worship the younger - to kiss him all over and make pretty marks bloom against freckled skin, to stake his claim, for the whole world to see what a wonderful man he got to call _his_ , and his _only_.

But marks were not allowed.

At least, not where others could see them. They needed to be hidden under clothes, covered by multiple layers of fabric, never to see the light of day.

Sadly, that was part of their profession.

Despite his strong sense of responsibility, said fact would not keep Chan from showering his boyfriend with all the sweet love and reverent affection he deserved, though.

With any obstacles out of the way now, the elder detached his hungry mouth from the younger's neck, halting the slow grind of his hips against a firm thigh to fully roll on top of his lover, broad frame now hovering over Felix's much slimmer one. They shared a long look, gazes filled with pure adoration and quiet excitement before finally leaning in to connect their lips.

It didn't take long for the first few lingering kisses to dissolve into something much more sensual, Felix willingly parting his mouth in a silent invitation for the brunet's tongue to enter. Chan didn't have to be told twice, following after his lover's request and licking into the younger's awaiting mouth, their tongues meeting messily.

If the older had to choose only one thing to do for the rest of his life, it would be to kiss Felix.

The younger's pouty lips felt like heaven against his own, always applying the perfect amount of pressure, while his skilled little tongue moved in ways which made his head feel dazed in the best possible way.

Various articles of clothing were flying through the air in no time, the two boys no longer being able to stand the barrier of fabric separating their bodies. They needed to feel each other, to feel their lovers' skin pressed tightly against their own, the physical connection ridding them of any nervous thoughts about whatever uncertainties tomorrow might bring.

Luckily, they were always able to find comfort in one another.

Both of them knew it wouldn't be wise to go all the way tonight, neither wanting to risk Felix possibly limping the next day, in case the elder got carried away - something he was especially prone to in times he felt stressed.

Instead, Chan took his time littering kisses along his boyfriend's skin, appreciatively pressing his mouth to every other cluster of freckles he found sprinkled over the blond's lithe torso. He had no reserve left, the anticipation having climbed much too high for the elder to be thinking of anything else but his lover's alluring form writhing beneath his every touch.

He trailed lower, hot tongue teasingly dragging over both of Felix's stiff, sensitive nipples, before continuing its wet descent down to where the blond was hard and aching. The prettiest noises were tearing themselves free from the younger's throat, breathy and high-pitched as he felt Chan's teeth nibble at the soft skin of his stomach. "Baby... no marks.", the blond whined out, his tone scolding but his mind too far gone to actually care.

The older only hummed into the skin of Felix's abs, the younger's muscles seizing up the moment he felt Chan's broad palm finally grip his painfully erect cock. He gave a few lazy tugs while trailing his mouth even lower, tongue briefly dipping into his boyfriend's adorable belly button before taking pity on the boy.

The brunet was quick to wrap his thick lips around the flushed head of Felix's erection, placing a few firm licks against the slit before letting his mouth sink lower on his length, one hand still firmly gripping the base. Chan got a little lost in his head as he focused on blowing his boyfriend, tongue working wonders against him, knowing every single spot to lick and touch that was sure to bring the blond to the brink of orgasm in no time.

Cheeks hollowed around the other's throbbing length with drool slowly seeping from the corners of his stretched kips, Chan shamelessly rutted his own hips in the soft mattress beneath him, the taste and weight of Felix on his tongue enough to turn him on beyond coherency.

A high keen resounded throughout the room, a violent shudder wrecking Felix's tensed form. "M-mmh... I'm s-so close... Chan!", the younger cried out.

Chan thinks it must have been the most beautiful sound to ever grace his ears.

Pulling off of Felix's length with one last suck to the swollen tip, the elder decided to press his lips to the perfect skin of his belly instead, his sweat-dampened face now practically smushed into his boyfriend's firm stomach.

"That's right, baby.", Chan all but whined against the tense muscle, one hand now hastily stroking the younger, while the other was quickly shoved down his own shorts, furious pumps bringing himself near completion. "Come o-on... C-come for me, Felix.", he panted.

With not a single coherent thought left in his sex-muddled brain, the brunet didn't think twice about biting down harshly right below Felix's belly button, almost violently sucking the tan skin into his mouth until he was sure the spot would later be blooming with bright splotches of red and purple.

That seemed to be the last straw for Felix, the younger tipping over the edge with a breathless shout, painting his own stomach and the bottom of his boyfriend's jaw in the white of his release.

Chan wasn't far behind himself, the hand furiously pumping himself faltering in its rhythm as his own cock suddenly spilt streaks of pearly white against the sheets below them.

Breathing heavy and flushed bodies still trembling from the aftershocks of their orgasms, they collapsed among the mess of pillows and blankets together, their minds sated and gradually drifting in and out of sleep.

Now, with the feeling of pure bliss comfortably weighing their bones into the mattress, any possible consequences their actions could have suddenly seemed insignificant.

And if Felix purposely lifted his tucked shirt while performing the next day, exposing the freshly blooming mark there to thousands of watchful eyes, it was nobody’s business but his.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading & I hope you enjoyed!  
> come scream at me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/zodiaclino) or send me something through my [cc](http://curiouscat.qa/zodiaclino), hehe.
> 
> please consider leaving kudos or a comment if you liked it - they motivate me a lot to keep writing!  
> I also have a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/zodiaclino) in case you'd like to support me even further & buy me a coffee. ♡


End file.
